Midori
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: “Sigh. Another year.” said Tenten as she looked at the rising Midori. "Another year?" asked.... this is a Tenten Neji moment & you can slightly pick up the NejiTen vibe. bad summary. A little fluff i guess, mainly in english but some japanese. Just R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would change so many things…**

**Anyway ENJOY & REVIEW DAMN IT!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Sigh. Another year." said Tenten out loud to herself. It's the spring after Team Gai was assigned. They are 12 and 13. The rookie nine will graduate in a couple months and the Chuunin exams will be at the end of the summer.

"Another year?" asked a males voice from behind her.

Tenten sucked in a quick breath in shook, "Geez Neji don't do that!" she said. Then she smiled at him and motioned him to sit next to her.

See Tenten was watching the sun set and the full moon rise on some random cliff outside of Konoha. The sunset was behind the trees, behind her. She was facing the east, waiting for Midori.

After a moment of silence Neji said, "Aren't you facing the wrong way? Most people watch the sunset while facing it."

I like the sunrise better and besides I'm not watching the sunset. I'm waiting for Midori to rise. Tonight's a full moon." Tenten replied and just as she said this Midori started to peak over the horizon.

"Midori? What's so special about Midori? She only comes with the darkness of night." he asked now curious.

She stiffens at his question but then relaxes and laughs, "Night isn't just darkness. It's not something to fear. People usually connect darkness with evil things, and therefore fear and hate it. I think night is beautiful, and Midori and stars are just apart of it all. Midori is like an angel watching us, reminding us that in the 'darkness' that everyone hates, there is always good, represented as her 'light'. She eases us into darkness though her fazes and returns to comfort those who couldn't see the beauty. Then she repeats the cycle over and over again, never giving up, waiting for everyone to see the beauty of the night. You know when you wake up and all you want to do is return to the dark nothingness of sleep? I like to think that the moon is watching over you, putting that peaceful darkness in you sleep, as a way of introducing you to the peace the night brings. Find the peace, find the beauty." she explains.

Neji just stared at her, taking in everything she said. Tenten didn't look away from the rising moon, but she could feel Neji watching her. "Sorry for the rambling. I've always loved Midori and the night. Though I find both beautiful, I feel more at peace in the darkness of the night, than in the light of the day." she says.

Another moment of silence. Midori is completely in the sky now, but still lingering over the horizon.

Tenten starts to sing what seems to be a prayer, "

Oi mother Midori, high in the sky,

Watching over me, watching me cry.

I'm scared mother and I don't want to be.

Please help me, to see your beauty.

They say this darkness is evil,

But now I see they're wrong.

Peace and calm lies in the dark

And so I sing this song.

Thank you Mother

For showing me this beauty.

You're always there

Watching and guiding me."

"Wow I didn't know you sing. What was that song?" was all the shocked Neji could think to say (some genius). It wasn't all his fault though, Tenten had never sung in front of anyone in Konoha before and her voice was beautiful.

"We've only been a team for less than a year, Neji-kun. There's a lot you don't know about me! And I'm sure there's still a lot I don't know about you." was Tenten's reply as she smiled at him. "The song is a child's song. I don't remember where I've heard it, but the first time I saw the full moon in Konoha, I started to sing it. It's like second nature, like hitting a target with a kunai. I just know (read 'Mean Daddy' to understand)."

Neji nodded and they watched Midori climb into the sky.

"Oi, Tenten…" asked Neji after a while.

"Hai. What is it Neji?" Tenten said as she turned and looked at him.

"You never answered my question. What did you mean 'another year'?" he asked.

Tenten's eyes widened then closed. Neji shot her a questioning glance but then she spoke, "Today is March 9th, my 13th birthday. But also… tonight, 5 years ago, was when I…" she paused for a brief moment to consider her words, "_came_ to the village."

Neji eyes widened in shock. He remembered when he had heard about how Tenten had come to the village this past Christmas at the party Hinata-sama had thrown (note: he still hates Hinata at this point, but he was forced to go so he invited Tenten so he wouldn't be alone). After he regained his composure. He said the only thing he could think of, "Oh Gozaimasu (Happy Birthday duh), Tenten-chan. Gomen."

"Arigato but what are you apologizing for? Not even Hokage-sama (3rd) knows today's my birthday. One good thing about not remembering is being able to lie about things like that!" laughed Tenten.

"Nani? Why would you lie about that?" asked Neji utterly confused.

"Haha unlike most girls I don't like everyone fawning over me and since it was so close to me coming to the village I didn't want to remember it for my first year here. But after that I just never got around to telling the Hokage that I lied. He has more important things to do than make sure my file has my correct birthday anyway." explained Tenten then she laughed harder, "Also, now if Hokage-sama knew then Gai-sensi and Lee would know & undoubtedly do something stupid. It worked out in the long run."

"Hn." Neji said smirking and looked back at the moon. Then realized something. "So I'm the only one who knows?"

Tenten blinked in shock again then turned and smiled at him shaking her head, "Hai! I guess so."

"Why'd you tell me? Why didn't you just lie like you did to the Hokage?" asked Neji once again confused (Tenten's getting good at doing that. lol).

"You weren't listening. I already said I'm over what happened back then. I'm at peace with my past. The only thing keeping it a secret now is what Gai and Lee will do if they know. I trust you NOT to tell them." she said and shot him a warning glance.

Neji just smirked and closed his eyes. She took it as a yes.

Midori was completely overhead now and they were lying in their backs watching her. Well Tenten was at least, Neji was watching Tenten.

"It's getting late. You want to go home?" asked Neji, being the responsible gentleman he was raised to be.

"Do you need to get home to Hiashi-sama? Gomen. Go if you need to. I'm gonna stay here." Tenten said and closed her eyes.

"You're going to stay out here all night?' asked Neji a little shocked.

"No one's at home waiting for me. I stay out here a lot, at least 5 times a week. The only time I ever use my apartment is in the winter when the nights are too cold to sleep out here or if it's raining, but sometimes even then I'll sleep in the warm rain. I go home when I need to make new weapons or pick something up from my house, but other than that you have a better chance of finding me at a training ground or sleeping out here in the wood where I can see the stars and Midori. I carry an extra pair of clothes in my scroll along with money for food." Tenten said and then laughed, "I guess I sort of live like a homeless person. Only going to 'the shelter' if I absolutely need to."

Neji just stared at her in shock. _**"No one's at home waiting for me. No one's at home waiting for me. No one's at home waiting for me…"**_ he kept hearing her voice, saying that over and over. _"She's lonely."_ he realized. _"She doesn't go home so she won't be reminded that she has no one. She feels the same as I do. But at least I have the other branch members. How must it feel to have no one?"_

Tenten turned to face Neji and had a look of determination on her face. "Don't you dare pity me. I have a good idea of what you're thinking and you're wrong. I'm not alone." she said and smiled, "I have Team Gai."

Neji just stared at her. _"But what about last year? And the years before that? When Team Gai didn't exist, Tenten what did you do then?"_

Tenten looked back up at Midori and said, "I won't pretend that I didn't feel lonely, but now that I have you guys it's not so bad anymore. Beside, a true shinobi never shows emotions."

"Hn. I couldn't agree more." said Neji cuz honestly it was all he could think to say.

"So you going or staying? I wouldn't want to be the reason you get punished by Hiashi-sama." asked Tenten.

"Hn. I think I'll stay. Hiashi-sama can deal with it. I'll just tell him I was training and passed out if he says anything." said Neji.

And so that night, Neji and Tenten slept under the stars, and the full moon, Midori.

* * *

**Yay! R&R**

**Kindof mushy but I like it.**

**POLL: Should I make another chapter? I might anyway cuz I already have an idea but I want YOUR opinion!!! Also send me ideas cuz yours might be better than mine!!!**


End file.
